Nights' Heart
by Superstuffandjunk
Summary: A new visitor arrives in Nightopia, and Nights is excited to meet them. However a terrible incident happens, that could affect the emotions and drive of Nights herself greatly in a horrible way.


The realm of Nightopia.

As magical creatures play, birds fly and sing, and the fish swim the streams, on a high ledge above the trees, overlooking the valley below, Nights herself sits. Her hands clasping an invisible flute, sending out a beautiful melody that echoed the land below with a harmonic presence. As Nights floated, adrift in her pretty music, she took a moment to take a deep breath in, and marvel how beautiful the day as been. Nights began to play a higher tempo on her flute, with a clear sign of sudden excitement on her face, as if she had just remembered something grand.

It was her ability to dualize with the humans of that waking world beyond. Nights thought to herself, "I think I'd like to play with a human friend today". A smile crossed Nights face as the nightmare continued to play her music.

Amidst a starry night sky in the gate of dreams, Owl was pondering furiously. A new visitor has arrived, but this one was different. Owl looked on from his favourite tree branch, eyeing the human's actions. He noticed the child did not in fact embrace the beautiful dreamland around himself, but instead, clasped himself in cowardice at the strange surroundings.

"Where am I? Get me out of here! I want to go home NOW!" The child yelled. This kid, named Jim, was not like other kids. He hated when people mention imagination, and was also spoiled, selfish and self centred. Many traits the kindly critters of Nightopia's land does not need. Owl was worried, the wise bird knew that Nights liked to dualize with these children and just have fun, but how will Nights bond with such a vile little boy such as Jim here?

Back in the valley, Nights stretched her arms and legs, ready to fly. A few thoughts were going through her head. 'What is the new visitor like?', 'I hope Owl won't be moody today', and 'What will we do for fun?'. For no reason it had seemed, Nights had a new thought today, this one a bit.. odd and .. uncomfortable. 'Alone...' , this struck Nights quickly, he then pondered why such a thought past through his mind. However it happened, Nights thought to herself, she immediately brushed it off, and prepared a stance ready for flight.

"Nights", a voice called behind the nightmare. Nights hesitated before turning to see who was addressing her. She saw the figure, with his arms crossed, sitting on a rock behind her. It was Reala, another nightmare, just like Nights was. Reala was also the right hand servant to a dark being named Wizeman the Wicked, a cruel entity that ruled the nightmare army of the realm of Nightmare, a greatly powerful dark lord who wished to conquer all of Nightopia, and then the waking world quickly after.

Nights gave Reala an annoyed look, but naturally braced herself also, aware of Realas attempts to bring her back to their 'father' and Reala's master, Wizeman. The red nightmare, however, motioned Nights to relax. "It's okay, Nights. No need to fret. This is just... a friendly visit", Reala smiled wickedly, grinning at his counterpart. "What do you want THIS time, Reala?" Nights replied, placing her hands on her hips. Reala paused for a moment, then spoke back "How have you been?..." he said softly. Nights was confused, Reala never has said anything like this before today. All that was expected was a 'peptalk from the superiors' or another sneak attack. "Why do you care Reala?" Nights barked at him, "Aren't you here to bring me back to Wizeman?'" she huffed. Reala crosses his leg and sighs quietly. "No. I'm done with that." He replied. "And so is Master Wizeman. To him you were a vital part of his family run rogue, like a spoiled brat, for so, so long now. He has grown tired, and now believes he has lost you. Forever." Reala continued, closing his eyes.

Nights was shocked. After such a long time of evading her former master, it was more than a surprise to hear that the dark lord had FINALLY given up the chase. Nights turned and looked down to the ground, thinking to herself, "If Wizeman won't be trying to bring me back anymore, then why don't I feel happy or relieved?" she asked herself.

A good question indeed. It was an impressive game of cat and mouse for as long as any could remember. Shouldn't Nights be happy that her creator was not after her anymore? Not trying to bring her back 'home'?

Nights snapped back to her situation, remembering Reala is literally right beside her there. She quickly turns around, but... Reala had left. He had done nothing to her. No attacks or peptalks. Nothing. Reala thought softly "Is he really truly... over me?..."

Some time had passed.

Nights ventured into the gate to dreams, ready to meet the visitor. Nights felt preoccupied, but another part of her wanted to move on and forget it all happened. She flew down to the fountain where Owl usually stood. It surprised the nightmare to see Owl being yelled at by the visitor, Jim. "Take me back home now, bird!" the boy yelled. Jim was mad, and Owl's stuttering nature was only making him feel worse. Raising his voice had caused Owl to retreat in fear from Jim, never having had to deal with a non-friendly visitor before.

Owl watched from his tree as Nights flew over, approaching Jim. Owl was so far away that he could not hear them speak, but their actions spoke clearly. Nights had said hello to Jim, and asked him to dualize and go have some fun and play with her. Jim was not responding though... The boy glared at Nights, yelling at her to take him home, and here Owl could see on Nights face she looked confused and perplexed. "Just let me show you one thing then". Nights clearly spoke. She took Jim's hand and pulled him rather hard through a nearby door portal. Owl was shocked at the events transpired. The boy did not want to move, and Nights hastily dragged him along. Like a crying child having a tantrum, and their angry parent forcing them up to move along.

Back in the valley, the situation got worse.

Instead of seeking fun, Nights was trying to stop the boy from being angry at her. Jim yelled and ranted, and even slipped in a curse word of all things. "Calm down" Nights begged Jim.

Things were bad, but they only got worse as Reala showed up once again. Nights stared angrily at Reala like never before "Not now, Reala Go away!" She yelled. This surprised Reala greatly, not only because he had just got there and said nothing, but he had never seen Nights so... not happy like Nights would be usually. "What? You want me to leave so you can play with the pitiful visitor? Reala replied to Nights. Before Reala could say anything more, Jim yelled louder than ever before and pointed at both Reala AND Nights. "BOTH OF YOU, GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jim snapped in a rage. "I'M GOING HOME SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY!" he shouted.

Nights could not believe it. She didn't. A visitor... a new friend... a child with ideya like any other child... told her to go away. A feeling rushed through Nights body, a feeling of being alone, the feeling she had felt when the thought ran through her mind earlier that day. Nights had realized something big. She WAS lonely. Nights had left to family from the Nightmare realm to live in the valley. Aside from Owl, Nights only comfort and support came from visitors. It was fine and such, but now... now Nights had felt a sharp pain as if betrayed by her family, and this was a really horrible feeling for her indeed, Nights felt tears in her eyes, and could not speak. She was frozen.

Jim ran away back through the portal door wailing loudly, leaving Nights and Reala just floating there. "Nights..." before Reala could continue, Nights flew away very fast. Nights was hurt, as a visitor, among many more, who were were comfort and support in times of loneliness for so long, had hurt her. Nights cried has she flew on, she did not like this feeling at all, and never wants to feel like this way ever again as long as she existed!

Some more time had passed.

Jim had woken from his sleep, returning to the waking world. The child was gone from Nightopia for now.

Atop a large bell tower, standing boldly in the dark night sky and glowy stars above, Nights sat there, and only just sat. No flute playing, no flying or dancing or smiling or laughing. Just sorrow. "It... it was only one bad time... but... I don't...I-I-I won't put myself in that position again!" Nights weeped. She reasoned herself not to think her experience today with Jim would repeat itself again with a new visitor, but the damage was done. Nights couldn't let go of it, she would not let herself be hurt by a new friend ever again. Nights placed her head near her knees, crouching down and sitting defeatedly by the bell tower roof railing. The night sky was beautiful, but Nights did not see it.

A long time had now passed, the air had cooled and Nights still sat there on the bell tower roof.

When Nights finally looked up, she saw Reala floating there high in front of her. Thousands of feet above the city below, Reala stayed there, mid flight, looking down upon Nights. "You are hurt, aren't you, Nights. Do you see what those.. humans really do to you? You showed that boy nothing but kindness and concern, and he could not have cared any less for you in return. This is why I followed you for so long, my dear nightmaren, for Master Wizeman.. and to keep you away from those filthy visitors..." he spoke softly to Nights. Nights looked up to Reala, and so much was still going through her head. It felt unreal, that Reala was offering solace and was tending to Nights at this time. He never liked humans, and so to Reala, seeing Jim yell at Nights must have seemed like.. the inevitable outcome of the situation.

"Reala..." Nights spoke. Reala slowly floated forward. There was no longer any feeling of defence between the two nightmarens at this point. "Reala, I..." Nights stuttered past her tears. Reala placed his hand upon Nights cheek and wiped a tear away. It was the first time Reala had ever touched Nights physically outside of combat for so long.

"I... I don't want to talk to the visitors anymore... it's...it's...was not fun...I felt so scared..." Nights struggled to speak, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt before. Just as another word was uttered by the poor nightmaren, Reala placed a finger upon Nights lips, a swift motion that immediantly Nights reacted to. She did as Reala intended, and stopped trying to speak. "It's alright now, Nights... you know where you belong... You belong back home... with me... You belong with our master. You belong with your REAL family in Nightmare, with me and Master Wizeman...

Nights peered into Reala's eyes. Past that mask, his feelings were real and intentions were pure. Nights still saw Reala wanting her back at Wizeman's side just like before, but this time.. this time Nights could see just how much why he did. Wizeman created the nightmarens, and they were his children. Nights having fled from Wizeman was not just simply treason as a servant, it was running away from the lord as one of his children. Wizeman and Reala may love power, but they always intended to share among all things nightmaren under Wizeman's rule. They just wanted her home. Of course they tried talking to her, and other times tried using force, but it was all for the intention.

These facts were all seen in Reala's eyes underneath his persona, and Nights finally saw this. She always wanted to have fun and do her own thing... but she also never wants to be alone ever. It was clear here which of those feelings for her was the strongest of the two.

Reala floated steadily back and took a bow, before raising his hand for Nights. Nights looked at her fellow Nightmaren, and after a moment, made her final choice. Nights took Reala's hand, and Reala led Nights up high into the night sky. With a chivalrous bow, Reala moved close to Nights and placed his other hand on her hips. Nights had hers on Reala's shoulder. The two nightmarens gazed at eachother, then Reala and Nights began to dance. It was a beautiful sight to see. Reala led the pair with grace, stepping closely with Nights and spinning her gently with much elegance. Nights went with the flow of it all, as she spinned, stepped, dipped, and waved as the two nightmarens moved gracefully through the moonlight with a stunning display. Reala held Nights'hand firmly, as Nights did his, as she leaned in to Reala and whispered... "I'm ready to go back, Reala. Take me home." FIN


End file.
